


Sexy

by Kikinu



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart lo hace por el bien de sus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy

Una parte de él le dice que lo que está haciendo está mal. Muy, muy, _muy_ mal. Lo que está haciendo prácticamente se puede considerar una traición a Superboy y a Red Robin, algo que ningún Titan perdonaría.

Sin contar que si descubren-- _cuando_ descubran que robó una de las muestras del laboratorio forense, Wonder Girl va a hacerle el equivalente superheroico de una corte marcial.

Y va a tener que soportar el sermón de The Flash cuando se entere de todo esto.

Por el otro lado, Tim y Kon son un par de idiotas y es su deber como mejor amigo de ambos hacer algo para que reaccionen.

Aunque ese algo involucre drogar a uno de ellos.

A Tim, más específicamente, para que las cosas sean más sencillas.

Mira el frasquito con uno de los ‘venenos’ de Poison Ivy y, tras inhalar una gran cantidad de aire para darse ánimos, vuelca su contenido en el vaso de Tim tan rápido que este sólo siente una ligera brisa.

— ¿Bart? — pregunta Tim y, aunque no puede ver su rostro a causa de esa ridícula capucha, está seguro de que lo debe estar mirando con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Sí?

Pone la expresión más inocente de su repertorio mientras toma una porción de pizza de adentro de la heladera.

Tim lo observa unos segundos más, para luego negar con la cabeza y tomar un sorbo de agua.

— Olvídalo.

Se siente un poco culpable al traicionar así la confianza que deposita Tim en él. Pero se repite que es un idiota y que esto lo hace por su bien, así que la culpa se desvanece tan rápido como las sobras de la noche anterior.

***

Tim se sienta… extraño.

No podría precisar desde cuándo se siente así, pero no está mal. Se siente… un poco… _sexy_. Es decir, wow, ¿ese es su trasero? ¿Siempre fue tan firme?

Se levanta la capa y se mira en el espejo de su cuarto. Definitivamente el spandex le queda genial. También hace que se le marquen los músculos de las piernas y los del abdomen.

Que, por cierto, tiene buenos abdominales. Sin lugar a dudas son mejores que los del jodido enano demoníaco. ¡Ja, ese molesto pendejo _jamás_ podría estar tan bueno como él! No importa cuánto ADN de Bruce tenga, Tim está seguro de que siempre será más atractivo que Damian.

Volviendo a él mismo, realmente es sexy. Modestia aparte, tiene los músculos suficientes para no ser considerado desagradable. A algunos superhéroes se les va la mano con las pesas, pero a él no y el traje de Red Robin hace que eso salte a la vista de todos.

Lástima la capucha que no deja que se le vean sus ojos…

Al sacársela descubre que, wow, ¡sus ojos son hermosos! No, en serio, son aún más hermosos que los de Dick. Y, no es por presumir, pero su trasero también es mejor que el de su hermano. Dick tiene el trasero muy grande.

No es que el mire mucho el trasero de Nightwing pero, a veces, cuando patrullan y él va delante suyo haciendo piruetas, no puede evitar observarlo.

Es como con Kon. Aunque a él si lo mira adrede. Es decir, está _muy_ bueno. Además, él lo quiere mucho. En realidad, a veces cree que ama a Kon, pero no es algo en lo que suela profundizar. Duele mucho saber que Kon nunca lo va a querer.

— Rayos…

Tiene que apoyarse en la pared porque de pronto se siente mareado. El cuarto da vueltas al igual que su cabeza. Es como si la sangre se le hubiese espesado en las venas, como si fuese un líquido denso y caliente que recorre su cuerpo.

Hay algo familiar en sentirse así, como si le hubiese ocurrido alguna vez. No sabe cuándo, sólo sabe… sólo sabe…

 _Necesita_ ver a Kon. Nunca lo necesitó tanto como ahora.

***

Ni siquiera recuerda cómo hizo para llegar al cuarto de Kon. Sólo sabe que de pronto está ahí, con el traje aún puesto pero sin la capucha y su amigo mirándolo, extrañado.

— ¿Rob? ¿Estás bien?

Kon está sentado en la punta de su cama, aún a medio quitarse la camiseta. Su amigo lo mira con preocupación y a Tim se le está haciendo muy difícil concentrarse.

— Kon…

Se queda parado en el umbral de la puerta, incapaz de entrar. Hay algo que no se siente correcto. Hay una voz en su cerebro, pequeña y casi apagada que le dice que algo no anda bien. Pero el resto de su conciencia y todo su cuerpo le piden a gritos que entre en el cuarto y que… y que…

— Tim, hermano, ¿qué ocurre?

La voz de Kon hace que se sienta aún más caliente, logrando que entre en el cuarto.

— Kon, ¿dónde está Cassie?

Le cuesta respirar, le cuesta moverse… le _duele_ moverse. Lo único que quiere es besar a Kon y no puede pensar en nada más que eso.

— ¿Cassie? No lo sé, no estamos más juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? Tim, en serio, ¿qué…? —se calla cuando Tim se siente sobre él. Kon parece no decidirse entre la sorpresa y la preocupación — ¿Tim?

— ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Kon suelta un respingo, abriendo la boca para hablar y volviendo a cerrar al ser incapaz de emitir ningún sonido.

Por su parte, Tim en lo único que puede pensar es en que quiere... algo, _lo que sea_ con Kon. Así que, como lo primero que viene a su mente es besarlo, lo hace.

Kon parece sorprendido al principio, aunque pronto le corresponde. Tim se siente en éxtasis, así que se acomoda mejor sobre el regazo de su amigo, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

— Tim, yo… bueno, no esperaba que… — comienza a decir Kon luego de separarse.

Pero Tim no quiere hablar, sólo quiere, _necesita_ sentir a su amigo junto a él, contra él, encima, debajo, adentro, alrededor, _dónde sea_. Pero lo necesita. Ya.

Así que vuelve a besarlo, empujándolo hasta que cae de espalda sobre la cama. Comienza a moverse contra él sin dejar de besarlo, pero Kon lo separa, intentando inmovilizarlo.

— Tim, aguarda. Oye, no es que me moleste esto, _todo lo contrario_ , pero creo que primero deberíamos hablar.

Él sólo gruñe, volviendo a frotarse contra él. Pero Kon, obviamente, es más fuerte y lo sujeta con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse.

— No quiero hablar. _Te necesito_.

Apenas reconoce su propia voz. Suena tan… desesperado. ¿Ese es él? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué…?

Vuelve a sentirse mareado y de pronto recuerdo cuándo fue que se sintió así.

Jadea sonoramente, haciendo que Kon trague duro.

— ¿Tim?

— Poison… Ivy… — logra murmurar, antes de volver a perder el dominio de sus actos e intentar besar a Kon de vuelta.

Pero su amigo pronto los gira y de pronto Tim siente como Kon lo retiene contra el cabecero de la cama haciendo uso de su telekinesis.

— ¿Qué? ¿Poison Ivy? ¿De qué hablas?

— Mierda, Kon, no sabes como me gustas. No sabes como _te quiero_. ¿No te gusto? ¿Por qué no te gusto? ¿Es porque soy hombre? Pero estoy bueno. Estoy más bueno que Nightwing y todos siempre dicen que Nightwing está bueno. No tiene lógica que no te guste, Kon. ¡¿Por qué no te gusto?!

Kon lo mira completamente incrédulo y Tim no puede evitar soltar un gemido. De frustración, de angustia, de dolor, de deseo. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas moverse pero la telekinesis de Kon es más fuerte que él.

— Mierda, Tim, esto es por tu propio bien.

Entonces Kon lo noquea y ya no importa nada.

***

Le duele todo.

— ¿Tim? ¿Estás despierto?

Al abrir los ojos descubre que está en la enfermería de la Torre T y que Kon y Bart… no, Kon sólo (podría jurar que Kid Flash estaba junto a Superboy) lo mira algo preocupado.

— ¿Superboy? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Una sonrisa asoma en la comisura de los labios de su amigo.

— Mmm… ¿qué recuerdas?

Y antes de qué pueda preguntarle de qué le habla, todo vuelve a su mente, haciendo que se sienta algo mareado.

Oh, mierda.

Se tapa los ojos con el brazo, reprimiendo a medias un gemido lastimero. Escucha la risa floja de su supuesto mejor amigo y tiene ganas de patearlo.

— Alguien drogó a uno de tus compañeros, no sé de qué te ríes.

— Tim, hermano, mírame.

No. No _puede_ mirar a Kon a los ojos. No después de todo lo que le… dijo y lo que casi hizo y… oh, mierda, mierda, _mierda_.

— ¿Quién fue?

Kon suelta otra risa floja, tomando su brazo e intentando apartarlo de su rostro. Sabe que su amigo no está haciendo real fuerza, porque sino podría apartarle el brazo fácilmente, además de arrancárselo, claro.

— ¿Quién fue? — repite, rehusándose a mirar a Kon — Voy a matarlo.

— Vamos, Tim, no puedes matar a Kid Flash, los Titans lo necesitan.

¿Bart? Oh, su ya-no-más-amigo está tan jodido…

— ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando Bart?! — pregunta, frustrado al no encontrarle ningún sentido a la situación.

Finalmente aparta el brazo de su rostro y se incorpora en la cama, mirando a Kon. Éste último lo mira con una sonrisa… una sonrisa _rara_. Como si estuviese _realmente_ feliz de ver a Tim, lo cual no tiene sentido dados los últimos acontecimientos.

— Verás, es muy divertido…

— Déjame dudarlo — murmura, aunque deja que su amigo continúe.

— Bart tiene esta extraña teoría, que yo espero que sea verdad – y si no lo es haremos de cuenta que esto nunca ha pasado –, según la cual tuyo somos ‘un par de idiotas incapaces de decir sus sentimientos’. Según él, lo hizo por nuestro propio bien.

Kon sigue sonriendo y Tim… bueno, Tim no sabe si agradecerle a Bart o hackearle su Ipod para cambiar todas sus canciones por los mejores éxitos de Enya.

Carraspea, intentando parecer serio.

— Sí, bueno, por más que eso… que eso sea verdad — y tras esas palabras, Tim puede ver como Kon acentúa su sonrisa —, eso no le da ningún a drogarme.

Kon suelta una carcajada para luego inclinarse sobre la cama y besarlo. Tim tiene que admitir que disfruta mucho más esto no estando drogado.

— Ah, por cierto, Nightwing es sexy pero, en lo que a mi concierne, tú lo eres más.


End file.
